Episode 9611 (12th November 2018)
Plot Nick meets with Leanne to tell her he's married. When the moment comes, he chickens out and says there hasn't been anyone since he left. Audrey makes a long and rambling acceptance speech, making pointed comments at Claudia and wishing Maria all the luck in the world going forward. Presented with a bouquet of flowers, she hurls them in Claudia's direction. David catches the action on his phone and sends the video to all and sundry. Tracy and Steve accuse Adam of stitching them up. Adam takes the matter lightly. Rita worries she's come between Audrey and Maria by investing in the salon. Tracy prepares Amy a home-cooked meal, as per the terms of the contract. Amy realises she's being sent up when Tracy presents her with it and goes to stay with a friend. Elsa makes one last plea to Nick save their marriage. Assured that there's no one else, she agrees to give him a divorce. In need of a mate, Abi calls Tracy who is too busy to speak to her. The flowers give Claudia hayfever. She refuses to let Audrey administer her eye drops and accuses her of being insincere in her speech. Jenny gives Tracy food for thought by pointing out that Amy is just as bound by the contract as her parents. Tracy hears a drunken voicemail from Abi and goes looking for her with a concerned Seb. Audrey is afraid that she's driven Maria away for good. Tracy finds Abi passed out in Victoria Street after taking drugs. Ken arranges to give money to Sinead via Carla, knowing that Daniel won't accept it from him. Audrey makes a sincere apology to Claudia for her behaviour. Nick gives in and agrees to sell his half of the factory to Carla. Tracy rings an ambulance for Abi. Seb is livid as it'll go on her record. Tracy feels guilty, knowing that she's messed things up for her friend again. Cast Regular cast *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson Guest cast *MC - Stephen Bailey *Charlie Franklin - Jacob Fish *Lexi Franklin - Jasmine Fish *Elsa Tilsley - Kelly Harrison Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Barlow Legal Services *Chariot Square Hotel - Function room and corridor *Foster home - Garden and road outside Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Abi asks for help from Tracy when she hits rock bottom; Audrey and Maria regret allowing Claudia to drive a wedge between them; and Nick and Leanne agree they must stop keeping secrets from each other. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,553,700 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes